Total Trust
by Elementalists
Summary: Seeing his Gardevoir killed in front of him Max falls into despair and vows to never stay inside a city ever again. In the wilderness of Sinnoh his faithful Lucario named Mist keeps him company. As Mist tries to help Max heal the two begin to discover more than friendship. But is Max ready to go the distance when word gets out about their relationship? Will they be safe?
1. Chapter 1

Seeing his Gardevoir killed in front of him Max falls into despair and vows to never stay inside a city ever again. In the wilderness of Sinnoh his faithful Lucario named Mist keeps him company. As Mist tries to help Max heal the two begin to discover more than friendship. But is Max ready to go the distance when word gets out about their relationship? What will he do when he finally feels happy only to have the powerful Giritina appear and steal away his mate?

**Comments and feedback are welcome this is my first try at a Pokémon story please let me know how I am doing. The locations are based on The Pokémon Platinum game****_. Let it be noted that bold and italicized text indicates telethapy is being used. _**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Rights to Pokémon or any of its Affiliates. The Rights to Pokémon and All of its Affiliates are the property of Game Freak Inc.**

**Chapter 1: Pressing On**

(Max)

_"Gardevior NOOOOO!" _I jolted awake from my dreams soaked in sweat to see that Lucario my Pokémon partner was looking at me startled. "Sorry buddy I didn't mean to wake you up" I stretched my back and ran a shaky hand through my hair sighing.

"**_You had the dream again didn't you?_**_" _Inquired Mist my Lucario using telethapy.

**_"Yes, I still feel guilty about it. If I had not run into the battle she would still be here._**_"_ I mumbled into Mist's shoulder as the bipedal canine hugged me tighter. _"_**_Your Aura fluctuates a lot when you dream like that" _**I detected the note concern in his voice and said aloud "Sorry for scaring you." As I spoke, I gently rubbed the lobes on Mist's head and he closed his eyes enjoying it. "Could you let me go so I can get dressed? Then we will go train." I whispered and he blushed turning around and staring pointedly at the cave wall.

I snickered and quickly donned my clothes and clipped on my Pokedex and Pokeball belt. Mist's Pokeball was the only one clipped on it. I checked my backpack, a few cans of food for Mist and myself, camping gear, a handful of potions and revives along with a few berries.I then turned on my Poketech and scanned Mist just to make sure he was healthy. The Poketech beeped telling me that he was fine. Then I turned on the map function to see where we would head next. I traced a finger down route 214 and figured that it was finally time to move on. I checked my collection of badges counting Coal, Forest, Cobble, and Fen I sighed with relief that they were all there but felt like I was drowning as I stared at the Cobble badge. I shook me head and then I tapped Lucario on the shoulder to let him know I was ready and we headed out of the cave. He walked along beside me silently while I desperately tried to shake off the memories of when Gardevior, my first Pokémon died.

_Flashback..._

**Location: Veilstone City**

It was just after my Gardevior had defeated Maylene and we exited the gym to celebrate I intended to head to a restaurant so I cut through a back alley. Both of my Pokémon were exhausted after the battle and were in their Pokeballs resting. When I started to turn the corner to reach the restaurant I was attacked by a rogue Joltik. It's trainer tried to stop it but apparently the small Pokémon did not have enough respect for its trainer to listen. It rushed me and Guardevior even in it's exhausted state emerged from the Pokeball to protect me. I shouted a warning but I was to late. The Joltik latched on Guardevior and sucked out it's life force. Guardevior didn't struggle against the attempt but when I tried to pull the Joltik off her she backed away from me and shook her head. I yelled at her to get it off as it started to send bolt after bolt of electrical energy into her body. I Finally grabbed her and the electrical energy funneled into my body instead of her's. I growled and jumped back as the Joltik jumped off my Pokémon and fired Multiple Electro webs at her. I tried to tear the webs off but the shock knocked me on my butt. Then time slowed down as the Joltik fired it's next web at me. Guardevior reacted purely out of instinct and a black hole materialized in front of me swallowing the web. Then Guardevior slumped against the webs holding her up unmistakeably dead. Her Soul sucked into the black hole as I watched. I tried to dive after her but the hole collapsed in on itself leaving me to hold Guardevior's body and cry my eyes out. Soon after I had left the city as fast as I was able my heart felt like it was breaking and the crushing loss of my friend that I had raised from the start of my journey. I resolved to stay away from that city as long as I could but little did I know that someone else was watching me.

(Giritina)

A portal opened into my world and as I screamed with rage at the intrusion the portal closed and a white and green something floated towards me. It was Translucent in nature and when I fired a Shadow Ball at it the attack failed to harm it. It stopped at my eye level and spoke "Max" before fading into mist and dispersing. I started to wind my way through my world looking for this _"Max" _

I found no Max here but myself but briefly a window to the outside world flickered open and I saw a picture of a trainer. He was crying and holding the body of the phantom that had dared to enter my realm seconds before. His tears hit the sidewalk but even as small as they are they would have provided me with a gateway if I chose to take it. Instead I watched the scene in silence and when it faded I stayed where I was floating for hours afterwords. I knew the loneliness this human was going through I experienced it all my life. I kept an eye on him in passing weeks his tears providing me with many opportunities to study him. I admit that I was beginning to be intrigued by this human, so much that I think I would like to meet him if I could. In many of the windows I saw a blue Pokémon with him. This Pokémon had spikes on its wrists and chest and was about the same height as his trainer. I wondered about their relationship but I was more focused on the trainer than the Pokémon.

_Present _

Since that night, I never stayed in the city ever again. I do not know if the Joltik that caused my Gardevior to sacrifice herself for me is still alive and I do not want to know. I stay in the wilderness now with Lucario as my only company. Under the cover of night, we roam and under the light of the sun, we hide. It has been 2 months since my friend was murdered and not a day goes by that I do not miss her. My Poketech began to ring and I glanced at the Call ID to see who was calling. Seeing that the ID was blank, I huffed and silenced the ringer before pocketing the device.

When Mist looked at me questioningly, I shrugged and muttered "No ID." He nodded and I turned my gaze to the path. We were currently in East Sinnoh and the trees were losing their leaves in preparation for winter. I shivered a bit wishing I had grabbed my coat before we left the cave but shrugged it off.

"Is there a clearing or something nearby?" I asked my friend and he closed his eyes to focus his aura. When he opened them, he pointed to the right towards a dense bunch of trees and off the path. I nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. He put his paw in my hand so I would not get lost and started walking towards the clearing. I heard the occasional Starly stir in their sleep and watched an Illumise and a squad of Volbeat make their way across the sky. The Full moon lit the night occasionally be interrupted by a cloud or too. Overall, it was peaceful outside a nice contrast to my inner turmoil.

When we reached to clearing, I dropped my backpack and fished out our meditation blanket along with a few herbs that we could burn to help us relax. I set about making a fire and while I collected, the wood Mist dug out the pit for the fire. Once I thought, I had enough firewood I started to turn around only to see a crouching Houndour growling at me. I could have dropped the wood and ran but I did not want to pick it up again. **_Let us see Houndour's attacks are Tackle, Bite, Leer, and finally Ember._** I thought to myself. One of the moves could paralyze me and one of them would burn me crisp, though I could avoid the physical attacks if I was quick enough.

My little growling friend did not give me a choice however as it's black and orange furred body started to tense faintly and as I dropped the wood and jumped backwards the passing fireball singed the top of my hair. I landed awkwardly and fell on my butt grunting. The Houndour regarded me as if considering its next move. It used Leer and I felt my body temporarily seize up. I watched the Pokémon as I tried to get my frozen body to respond and fought the panic that was beginning to well up inside my throat. When I could move again I was hit with Ember head on a painful Burn making my right arm sizzle as I screamed loud in pain. When it seemed I had a semblance of control over my body I gave the little fur ball an angry glare.

I got into the stance that Mist had shown me from out last training session and faced my opponent letting my anger replaced by calm. I took a deep breath and when the Houndour lunged at me, with its canine teeth bared, I dodged out-of-the-way and when it landed, I waited for its next move. My burnt right arm hung useless at my side while I waited.

(Mist)

**_It sure is taking him awhile to get back with that firewood. _**I thought to myself before closing my eyes and concentrating to sense out his aura. The forest was resolved into a world of darkness only lit by the blue of the trees as they flew past. My mind searched out further for his familiar presence and a flash of red across my eyes followed by an orange streak made me blanch. I opened my eyes and using a combination of scent and Aura I made my way to him and then hid in the shadows unsure if I should intervene or not.

He seemed to be quite calm now. He was almost relaxed as he kept his eyes on the Houndour. His stance was a bit out of form and his breathing a bit more labored than what I would have liked but other than that he was in the stance that I taught him. When Houndour tried to Bite him he effortlessly dodged and instead of attacking right back like I thought he would he just waited sizing up his opponent.

**_He seems to have it under control. _**Still even if he did have it under control, a human should never fight a Pokémon hand to hand. He was horribly outmatched and he knew it. When Houndour lunged at him, again I jumped in the way and used Close Combat my fist and legs moving in a blur as I hit the fur ball. I landed a final kick and a loud **_CRACK!_** Resounded through the forest and the Pokémon flew back into the dirt panting.

**_You could capture it you know _**I said in Max's mind and he shook his head. **_I do not have any more Pokeballs with me Mist. Even If I could catch it, I would not it. It is scared to death we should just leave it_** _**be. **_I nodded and formed an Aura Sphere in my palm and threw it down at the dirt making a huge plume of debris rise as it struck and exploded. I jumped backwards and grabbed my trainer to keep him safe as I nimbly dodged the falling debris. When we were safe I let him go and even though he was a little winded, he patted me on my head and said "Thanks for the save Mist."

I slapped him across the back, which made him stumble. "You're welcome" I sniggered and then ran off with him chasing after me. I laughed and jumped into the treetops leaping from branch to branch. "I'll get you for that Mist" I heard him yell from behind me. I sniggered and slowed down waiting for him. He passed underneath where I hid and I dropped down on his shoulders making him fall into the dirt. I got up and offered a paw to him trying not to laugh. He took my paw and pulled himself up then shifted his weight and threw me over his shoulder. I angled my body in midair and managed to push-off a tree trunk and land right beside him sticking out my tongue.

"Show off!" He muttered before starting to gather firewood again. I helped him this time and used a bit of my aura to coax the fire to light once we made it back to the original clearing. Things settled down after that with Max getting into a meditation pose after throwing a few herbs into the fire. I sat right beside him and listened to his heartbeat as he slowly relaxed. Watching my trainer I felt sorry for the pain he was feeling. I also admired how hard he was able to push himself. He has not seen civilization for two months and even though he has cut back on his own food intake, I know that he will need to get to a city soon to restock on supplies.

Soon after the _Event_ as we referred to it in conversation, my trainer shut himself off to me. He was cordial with me and as kind, as usual, however I could tell something was wrong so one night as he slept I read his aura and fell into his dreams. I could not believe the size of what had happened. While I realized that Gardevior was no longer with us, I believed him when he said that he released her. I confronted him about it and he broke down before my eyes. When he managed to sputter out the truth, I felt horrible for making him relive the memories.

From then on, he started to treat me better and responded to me well enough. When he expressed a want to meditate, I was cautious at first but eventually started to teach him. He seemed to enjoy it. Only later did I realize that while he meditated he was battling his own inner hell. When I realized this, I started keeping a better eye on him. I did not need to worry thought because after every meditation he seemed slightly more like his old self than before.

Even from half way across our clearing, I could smell his burnt flesh. As he meditated, I made my way over and grabbed his burned arm and when he looked at me with reproach, I still held on. He bit his lip as my paws slowly made my way over his arm. My muzzle wrinkled in distaste while I let his arm drop. "You got broiled Max. You have to go to a city now to get your arm looked at." He sighed but accepted my point with a nod of his head.

"Let's start getting ready then." He grumbled and I grabbed his uninjured arm and tugged him to his feet. It did not take us long to return to Maniac Tunnel and grab our things after chasing away a few Zubat.

When Max leaned down to get his backpack, I took it before he could reach it. "You just need to worry about that arm. I will handle everything else." I told him leading the way to Veilstone City. He grumbled but nodded his assent and started walking down the mountain. When I saw two large boulders up ahead blocking the way, I used Aura Sphere to shatter them to bits.

Then after making it through the rubble, I supported my trainer down the mountain and past the Chimneys that provided air for the Underground. I stopped briefly to let my trainer rest and took the time to scan the Underground to see if I could detect anyone beneath us. I did manage to detect a few trainers but none of the auras was particularly strong. However, I did have to move Max out-of-the-way when one of them surfaced exactly where he was standing seconds before.

Since I could tell that Max really did not want to talk to the new arrival I took his weight again while the trainer behind us shouted

"Hey Do you want to Battle?" we ignored him and a flash of red Light cut off our progress as a Charizard emerged from the red light. The dragon roared and a torrent of flame rushed from its snout.

(Max)

**_"Damn Asshole"_**I thought as Lucario propped me up on the wall and then turned to face the Charizard. **_He is a Fire/Flying Type we had better be careful._**Mist said in my head. I nodded and thought "**_Use Close Combat_**!"

Mist ran forward just as the Pokémon unfurled its wings and took to the sky out of striking range. "Charizard use Fire Fang!" yelled the Trainer behind me. I snorted and thought," **Make****_ him eat an Aura Sphere_****." **While sparks started to fly from Charizard's mouth Mist was forming a sphere and when Charizard swooped in close to deliver the attack Mist shoved the sphere into his mouth and then jumped back as an explosion kicked up dust.

When it cleared the dragon Pokémon was clearly in immense pain. "CHARIZARD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He screamed at me running over to his partner. Clearly, the battle was finished and I pushed myself off the wall before replying

"Oh I don't know maybe because you decided to be macho and challenge a clearly injured trainer? You deserve what you got." I may have seemed cold but in truth, I was annoyed and my sharp tongue naturally took advantage of that.

I turned my back on him to check on Mist. "Everything OK Mist?" I asked him when I approached. He nodded but I still insisted on using one of our precious Potions on him. When I finished he huffed at me expelling a warm stream of air in my face making me laugh. I started slowly walking back down the road again after repacking my bag. Mist traveled beside me in a friendly silence leaving me to my thoughts.

**_"Do you think shoving an Aura Sphere down his throat was overkill?"_**Mist shook his head no.

"Considering the situation you did the best you could." he whispered and reached for my hand. the pads on his paw felt slightly rough against my skin but I didn't object. As we headed through the grass at the base of the mountain we almost fell into a concealed hole.

I marked the spot on my Marking map App on my Poketech before carefully maneuvering around it. Once It was behind us we went up the path to Veilstone City.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite being back in the city that caused him so much pain Max seems to be doing fine. After a Pokémon battle things start to get creepy as a Giratina makes a brief appearance. Max slowly realizes that Giritina is stalking him and it freaks him out. But Mist Promises to keep him safe and he is able to regain control of himself after that.

**AN: Thank you for your continued support.**

**I do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter 2: Healing

(Mist)

We were back, back to the city that had taken so much from us. I watched my trainer as we stepped on the paved streets and he took a shuddering breath clearly wishing to be out of here as soon as possible. While I understood where he was coming from, I knew that there was no way we would be able to leave this city, as he would hope. I would force him to stay until he fully healed; he would thank me for it later.

The few trainers that walked the streets paid us no mind thought I did notice more than one door locked behind us as we made our way to the Pokémon Center. Once the door slid open it seemed that, we had got to the Center just in time because Nurse Joy was just about to close up for the night. I felt bad that we were depriving her of sleep but also grateful that we had made it in time.

"Oh my goodness what happened?" she asked rapidly approaching us. By now, Max was an unhealthy gray color so I took the liberty of answering for him. "His arm got burned by a Houndour." I replied to the nurse and she switched her attention to me. "A Lucario? What's your name?" she queried.

"My name is Mist." I answered. She nodded and called for Chansey to get a stretcher ready. "Are you staying in town?" "No ma'am I was hoping we would be able to get a room here tonight." She nodded "I have two rooms left I'll show you to one after I finish treating your Trainer. You may watch through the Window." I carefully transferred Max onto the stretcher then stepped back watching as he was wheeled away.

A second Chansey started to talk to me in Pokespeak. "Chansey Chan-sey Chan Chan" (Which translates to "Would you like something to drink?") "Cario Lu" (which meant "Yes" ) The pink Pokémon went to the corner to the water dispenser and grabbed a paper cup in its hands. When it filled, it returned to me and slid it over the counter. "Lu car" (Which translates to thank you) Chansey nodded and then started to wipe down the counter with anti-bacterial solution. I watched her for a bit before wandering over to the window and taking a sip of the water in my hand.

It looked like Nurse Joy was almost finished with Max's treatment. When she wound the last bandages around the area that she covered with ointment Max gritted his teeth but did not say anything. He certainly looked a little better than he did before he came to the Center. Nurse Joy helped him stand and when they came through the door, I rushed to his side and took his weight. Nurse Joy's face lifted with a small smile as she observed us before she started heading down the hall. Hoping he would forgive me, I adjusted Max and then started to carry him Bridal style down the hall.

The Chansey at the desk giggled as we went by but I paid her no mind as I started to run to catch up with Nurse Joy. Max held me tightly but stayed silent as we made our way down the hall. Nurse Joy was already unlocking one of the rooms and as I stepped past her and put Max on the bed she dropped the key on the dresser. "Sleep well Mist and Max." she said as she closed the door.

I had to use the restroom so after giving Max a cursory glance to be sure that he would be ok I opened the door directly to the right of it and revealed a small bathroom with a toilet and a shower. The shower was stocked with soap and shampoo and a side closet held towels. I did my business and after flushing the toilet, I went to the sink and washed my paws. After wiping, them dry on my sides I went back into the room to see that Max had propped himself up on some pillows and was waiting for me.

"Thank you Mist for making sure that we made it to the Center on time." His voice was soft with exhaustion and kindness. "I know you usually sleep with your shirt off. Do you um want some help getting it off?" I asked blushing and looking at my feet.

(Max)

I looked up at the Lucario from my mound of pillows and said softly "Yes I could use the help" a blush making my face burn. He approached the bed and slipped an arm behind me to support my weight. Then with his free hand, he carefully removed the shirt. I watched his face the entire time feeling embarrassed that I needed help but also grateful that he had asked.

Once the shirt was off he slowly lowered me back on the pillows and his paw lingered on my back. I closed my eyes and focused on the strange sensation. It did not feel wrong in fact it was starting to feel very right. Heat was racing across my back from his touch and when he finally removed his paw, I opened my eyes and gave him a happy smile.

His blush was less pronounced than mine was but it was there. When he turned around to put my shirt into the closet, I wriggled underneath the covers. Their warm embrace made me sink gratefully against them the fabric soothing and silky against my skin. After I heard the closet close, I looked over at my friend and patted the bed.

"Come here" He slowly got on the bed and crawled up to where I was. "If you get cold during the night feel free to join me under the covers." I said before scooting over so he could rest his head on a pillow. He seemed tense but slowly relaxed as the warm bed did its magic. I rested my hand on his paw as I drifted to sleep mindful of the spike on his wrist.

**_Next Morning_**

When I woke up, I could tell that I had slept a long time. In the night, Mist had moved closer to me. He was almost on top of me his muzzle close to my mouth his nostrils flaring as he breathed. His breath smelled nice enough and his teeth looked nice and clean. **"Why am I thinking about that? ** I wondered before slowly stroking his deadlocks to wake him.

When he woke up, he was confused at first but smiled at me. Then that smile turned into a frown as he realized that he was lying on top of me. He pushed himself off the bed and against the door as if he thought I would hit him or something.I slowly sat up on the bed and tilted my head at him.

"I'm sorry" he said aloud hiding his face. "You know it's not like I did anything to stop you." I stated my eyebrow cocked. My tone must have caught his attention because he looked up once more.

"Yo-you aren't mad at me?" "Why would I be? It was quite comfortable having you on my chest" Now it was my turn to blush and I stared pointedly at the wall like it would tell me something.

The next second a furry blue mountain tackled me back on the pillows as Mist gave me a fierce hug. I winced because he was crushing my injured arm but I did not say anything just carefully extracted my arm and hugged him back.

We stayed like that for a few more moments before he released me and sat back on his haunches. Instead of saying anything else, I surveyed the room since I did not really pay that much attention to it last night.

The walls were a rich brown that matched the carpet perfectly the sheets on the bed matched the walls and the wooden furniture did as well.

The small lamp on the bedside was the only thing that differed from the color scheme of the room not counting my green backpack that was against the far wall. There was a wall mounted TV against the wall and I decided that after I showered I would try to catch some news.

I looked at Mist. "Could you help me up?" I asked and he hopped down to the bed and held my hand when I pulled and got myself out of the bed just find. Once standing I made my way over to my bag and opened the zipper to grab some clothes.

I grabbed some boxers and a pair of shorts along with a clean shirt and put them on the carpet beside me before grabbing a tin of Pokechow. Then I grabbed the tube of ointment that Nurse Joy had provided along with some fresh gauze.

"Hey you hungry bud?" I inquired turning around. Mist shook his head no.I left the tin of Pokechow on the dresser within his reach if he wanted to eat it. "OK well when I get out of the shower we could go check out a restaurant. Then I began to wonder about something.

"Did Nurse Joy mention if these bandages were waterproof or not?" I asked Mist and he shrugged. I decided that I would unwrap them before I got into the shower and then after drying my arm and reapplying the ointment I would wrap it back up again.

I glanced at Mist and asked, "Do you need to use the Bathroom before I get in there?" He did not say anything so I assumed he did not need to. I passed him the remote "Why don't you find something to watch while I'm cleaning up." He started flicking through the channels while I entered the bathroom and closed the door but I did not lock it.

I undressed and turned on the warm water for the shower. I left my clothes on top of the commode with a towel and I slowly unwrapped my arm bandages and took a sharp breath as I saw what my arm looked like. It was a shiny red and throbbed as the cool air touched it.

I wish I knew the extent of my injury but I was not exactly paying that much attention last night. I decided against a warm shower and switched the controls on the shower over to ice-cold. I stepped under the spray and hissed a little as the cold-water hit my body then I calmed my breathing and forced myself to relax.

Once the first shock of the water had wore off I started to shampoo my hair. I worked the soap into my hair and washed my hands afterwards. Then I wet a rag underneath the spray and dropped some soap on it. I started on my arms my eyes closed as I worked the rag over my right arm grunting as the soap began to sting the tender flesh.

I lost my concentration for a few seconds as I gritted my teeth against the sudden rush of pain from the fried nerve receptors. I mentally cursed myself for getting burned in the first place. I switched over to the other arm and then bathed the rest of my body. After washing off the last of the suds I let my head go under the spray and stayed still as stream of water and shampoo made their way down my body.

Once I was finished I turned off the water and glanced at my Poketech for the time. 12:45 PM blinked across the screen and I started to dry off with a towel and then dress. Once I was ready I gathered my soaking towel and hung it on the shower rail. Then I rejoined Mist in the living room intending to ask him for help with my arm.

The weather person was on the screen and I spared a glance at the temperatures before getting to work on the ointment and bandages. I decided that it would be better to do this myself and not disturb Mist. I put on the ointment first feeling its cool fingers soak into my skin and quench the fiery sun that rested there. I grabbed one end of the bandages with my teeth and with my left hand slowly wound them around my right arm keeping them tight.

While I was doing this Mist was watching my silently but he didn't say anything. I was grateful for his silence as it allowed me to keep my concentration. When I was done I sighed with relief and then turned to the Lucario. "Still not hungry?" I asked him as I recapped the tube of ointment and put it into my bag.

"Nope but if you want to get some food I wouldn't object to going with you" I nodded and started to put on my backpack. Once again Mist stopped me and put it on instead. I smiled ruefully remembering what he had told me. I smiled in thanks and grabbed the keys on the dresser with my left hand. Once we were both outside the room I locked the door and pocketed the keys.

We passed the desk on our way out and I stopped to ask Nurse Joy something. "How long do you think it will take my arm to heal?" She frowned and advised "It will take 4 weeks . When you need more ointment come and tell me." I nodded my thanks and headed out the door as a trainer came in holding a injured pokemon in his arms. I took a closer look and saw that the Pokémon was a Sneasel. It looked badly injured and had its eyes closed its breathing shallow.

I watched Nurse Joy transfer the Sneasel (now in its Pokeball into the rejuvenator and a light on the console went off while a beam scanned the Pokeball. The trainer waited holding his breath as a metallic voice said _**Species: Sneasel Health: 30 % Recovery Time 2 hours **_The Trainer let out his breath with a _whoosh_ Then turned to Nurse Joy. "So Slasher will be OK?" The Nurse nodded her expression relieved.

He moved to a bench that was against the wall and I shook myself from my reprieve.

**"Hey Earth to Max **chortled Mist inside my mind. I jumped and then turned towards him seeing his smirk. I felt myself smile in return. I pushed thoughts of the trainer out of my mind and walked towards the door.

It opened when I drew near and I let Mist follow me out the door. The street was busy and many trainers moved through the city. I reclined against the wall to watch them taking advantage of the shade the roof of the Pokémon Center provided. Mist settled beside me and I grabbed for his paw with my good arm. When there was a slight lull in foot traffic I pushed off the wall and walked with Mist into the street.

A great many people seemed to be heading for a giant building that stretched up to the sky line. The last time I was here I didn't exactly pay to much attention to the scenery. I bit back tears as raw emotion roiled underneath my skin. _**Stop thinking about that**_ I told myself and When Mist's paw grabbed my hand in a firmer grip I didn't protest. The slight pain helped me pull myself out of my personal black hole.

I mentally berated myself for dwelling on past events and paid more attention to walking then I ordinarily would. My expression must have been stony because a few people took one look at me and backed away. We were near the base of the giant building now but when I consulted my Trainer Card on my Poketech to see how much Money I had I frowned deeply.

I needed to battle a few people to get more cash so I looked around in the crowd to see if anyone might be interested. A Trainer with a Gible caught my eye and I made my way towards him. He had his head turned seemingly talking to another Trainer nearby that was holding a Nicada. I cleared my throat when I was sure I was close enough to be heard and he glanced away from his companion to look at me.

"Would you care to battle?" I asked. While I waited I consulted my Pokedex and raised my eyebrows when I learned that Gible was a Dragon/Ground type. _**That might give us some trouble Mist**_ I thought to him and he nodded before carefully shrugging off my pack and leaving it at my feet before stepping in front of me.

_**Why is that?**_ He queried while we waited for the Trainer's reply. _**Steel types are weak against Ground type moves**_ I thought back. He nodded and then the Trainer coughed which made me blink and look up at him.

"My name is Carson. I accept your challenge. How many Pokeballs?" "One each" I said and the crowd started to clear to give us room to battle. I backed away slightly as well with Mist following me. His friend stepped in between the two of us as the referee.

"To my right we have Carson and to my left we have..." He looked at me and I gave my name. "Max! This is a one on one Pokémon Battle. Trainers ready?" I nodded and so did Carson. He threw down his hands "Begin!"

"Gible I choose you!" said Carson and the blue and red Pokémon walked forward. I gestured to Mist and he stepped forward as well.

"Gibble Dragon Rage!" shouted Carson "Dodge it and then try Force Palm!" I ordered Both Pokémon started to move. Mist waited for Gible to fire off his attack before he hopped aside and moved closer to use Force Palm. "Gible Sand Attack!"

Mist was to close to the other Pokémon to stop his charge so when Gible kicked up blinding sand his eyes took a direct hit but he still managed to hit the dragon type. Gible slid backwards from the attack but used its large mouth as an anchor so the damage wasn't as great as it could have been.

Mist however was furiously trying to get the sound out of it's eyes. "Mist forget about the sand use the Aura to see!" I shouted and on the field my partner stopped his efforts and stood quietly for a few seconds utterly still as he focused his mind. I felt his focus touch my mind and I felt grim determination surge within Mist.

Gibble rushed at Mist suddenly. I was confused because Carson had not issued an order out loud. I stayed silent trusting that Mist would detect the threat and dodge. As Gible barreled closer however I started to get concerned and opened my mouth to issue an order when Mist moved a single step to left and as Gible went by him he punted it like a football. I winced as the crowd gasped aloud. I glanced over at Carson and he didn't seem concerned. In fact he was smiling.

"_**Mist be careful!**_" I thought in warning. There was no sign of Gible in the meantime and then I felt the ground start to rumble. _**OH NO! Mist get out of**_** there!** I thought urgently but to late my Partner was hit with Earthquake and before he could pick himself up Gibble blasted him into the air using DIg.

Carson cheered "Ya Gible take it to him!" The Pokémon closed its eyes and made several snapping motions with it's jaws like it was pleased. I meanwhile was far from sharing their elation. Worry clouded my face and flowed through the bond Mist and I shared.

My partner was several feet of the ground and appeared to be dead weight in mid-air. "MIST!" I shouted aloud as he made his way back down. My voice must have done it because as he heard my voice his eyes snapped open and he hit the ground in a barrel roll conserving the momentum and coming quickly to his feet.

Mist was panting and looked like hell. "Mist do you want to continue?" I asked him and he gave me a death glare. I Took a step back and nodded.

"_** OK then use Aura Sphere give it everything you got!"**_ Carson smirked at me from across the makeshift battle field and the crowd started to cheer for him.

My return grin was feral and he visibly blanched before ordering his Gible to use Dragon Rage once more. I put it down as a desperate move and thought it hit Mist he didn't give any visble sign that he had felt it. The crowd waited with baited breath as though they thought Mist might topple over.

I however new better and I felt it as the Aura Sphere finalized as he cupped it in his palm and when he opened his paw the light it gave off was blinding. Gible's jaw dropped and it started sputtering something in Pokespeak.

I nodded to Mist and he released the attack which blew Gible sky high. When it came back down it left a sizable crater in the ground and it looked upwards with swirly eyes out cold. From the overuse of Aura my Mist collapsed and I rushed to his side as the referee declared us the winner.

"Good battle your Lucario is Strong!" he passed me some money for winning the battle then ran down the street to the Pokémon Center. I meanwhile gathered Mist up in my good arm and stood. The crowd started to slowly clap and before long a full fledged cheer rang out. I blushed and gave a slight bow then beat a quick retreat down the street.

With the Money I had just earned I now had $510.25 dollars and while I had enjoyed the match I didn't like the fact that Mist had gotten hurt again. Slowing down I carefully set down Mist and started to spray Potion on his wounds.

The Trainer's gave me a respectful distance as I healed my partner and when I finished I carried him back to the Pokémon Center. While Nurse Joy was seeing to him I changed out my bandages in my room.

When I returned to the hall I saw Carson there. "How is Gible? I asked and he blinked a bit before recognizing me. "Nurse Joy healed him right up he is resting at the moment. Where is your Lucario?" "He is being examined. I think he just needs to sleep the battle off. By the way your Gible is pretty tough."

My fellow Trainer enjoyed the compliment but that didn't stop him from noticing my arm. "How did that happen?" he asked pointing at my arm. I let Mist guard the camp while I went for Firewood and I got attacked by a Houndour." I explained feeling self-conscious.

Luckily I was spared from further conversation when his friend from before called his name. "Hey Carson! Hey Max!" he said cheerfully as he walked up to us. "I didn't catch your name last time." I said

"Oh I'm Drew. I raise Bug Pokémon." I shook his hand and then muttering an excuse slipped past them to see Mist.

The hall was uncrowded which I was grateful for. The brown carpet muffled my footsteps and provided a soft cushion for my sandled feet. The walls were made of a dark wood that I could not name but they created a cheery atmosphere.

Just outside the hallway was a small common room just before the main part of the Pokémon Center. A few couches and recliners were strewed across this room along with a few TV sets. I glanced at the programs showing but nothing caught my interest.

I made my way through the room and gave a friendly wave to a few trainers that were there. Passing into the Pokémon Center Lobby I checked the viewing windows to see if Mist was already in a room. I passed three rooms their occupants already had a trainer inside. I saw the Sneasel Trainer from before and paused to take a better look.

The Dark/Ice type Pokemon seemed like it recovered nicely and it's breathing seemed normal. I didn't see a Chansey in the room so I politely tapped softly on the door and the trainer looked up before opening the door looking at me curiously. "I saw you bring in your Sneasel before I left. Is it doing OK?" I asked

He nodded then asked "What is Your name?" "My name is Max and I was going to see Mist my Lucario before I got sidetracked." "Oh well I'm Chris by the way, maybe I will see you on the road." "See ya around" I called as I headed out the door and sidestepped a Trainer that was making their way past.

I once again renewed my search for Mist beginning to worry about finding him. I began walking faster panic blooming in my mind as I went through the rooms the occupants reduced to nothing more than a flash of color.

Finally I caught a flash of blue and black in the tenth room down and ground myself to a halt to catch my breath.

Then the window turned purple and a fearsome figure was portrayed on it's surface. I screamed just as it did and the combined noise resonated through out the Pokémon Center and shattered the glass window. The glass shards were stained a dark purple and When Nurse Joy ran up to see what was wrong the angry glare of the Figure was still imprinted on the glass.

Nurse Joy gasped as she saw the reflection then as quickly as it was there it vanished. "What WAS that?" I asked my hand over my chest to calm my rapidly beating heart. Mist who had slept peacefully until my scream woke him grumbled and walked over to where the window used to be.

_**Max are you OK?**_ he asked me and my thoughts were to scattered to form a reply so I just concentrated on breathing.

"That was Giraitina" said Nurse Joy answering my earlier question and i glanced at her. She was as pale as the white uniform she had on and I felt bad for her. Mist meanwhile had stepped out of the room he had occupied and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I heard the unmistakable sounds of running and turned around to see Carson and Drew running towards us. Both of them spoke at the same time and I held up my hand and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm fine and everything is OK I just freaked out a little." Then I turned to Nurse Joy "I don't suppose you would have a book or a file on this Giratina would you?" my voice was still shaky but I was relieved that I had finally gained enough control over my body to stop the shaking.

_**Mist do you know anything about this Giratina?**_I asked while waiting for the Nurse to reply. My partner shook his head and I frowned feeling a headache form just behind my eyes. When I returned my focus to the group I realized that I had evidently missed something because all three of them were looking at me.

"I'm sorry would you mind repeating the question?" I asked my full focus on the matter at hand. Nurse Joy cleared her throat "I said are you the trainer that lost a Guardevior not to long ago?" I blanched and slumped against the wall. "Since when was that public record?" I muttered my voice quite.

The other two Trainers however were looking at me like I had sprouted horns. "What? Its not something I particularly like to bring up." I defended daring them to say anything more with my eyes. Beside me Mist grabbed my free hand and his touch brought me sharply back down to earth. I calmed down almost instantly and sighed.

"OK sorry that was rude of me, I apologize." I looked both Carson and Drew in the eyes before turning my gaze once more to Nurse Joy.

"Yes I lost my Guardevior here two months ago. We had just beat the gym leader and I took a shortcut through a back alley to get to a restaurant nearby. A rouge Joltik attacked us in that alleyway. Guardevior was already weakened from the gym battle but she emerged from her Pokeball to protect me. The Joltik latched on her and started draining her life force. I tried to pull it off but it jumped off and fired several Electro webs at Guardevior before turning to fire one at me. Guardevior materialized a black hole in front of me to catch the web but making the black hole was her last act. Since she didn't have enough psychic energy left over and was already weakened she sacrificed her soul to power the black hole."

Everyone was silent when I finished speaking and I closed my eyes and counted silently to ten before opening them again. "So what does this have to do with Giratina?" I queried my left foot taping slightly with impatience.

Nurse Joy gestured for us to follow her and I fell into step behind Carson. Drew was just behind me while Mist was beside holding tightly onto my hand.

(Mist)

I yawned as I walked beside my trainer and shook my head causing my dreadlocks to swish from side to side. I still wasn't quite sure what was going on but Max seemed to know and that was good enough for me.

Nurse Joy led us to a classroom and I took a seat in Max's lap while the other two humans found their own. Nurse Joy herself went to the front of the room to the Teacher's desk and started to type on the computer there.

After a few minuets passed in silence before she seemed to find what she was looking for, She pointed a remote at the projector to turn it on and then hit the lights. A large snake-like Pokémon filled the blackboard.

It's skin was gray and it had six black appendages that stretched from its body with red claws on the end. Six legs also stretched from its serpentine form. It had three half gold rings around its neck and several dark red stripes in between the rings. The caption read "Giratina the Renegade Pokémon Origin Form." Underneath that was more text.

"Giratina Resides in the Reverse World a parallel world to our own that maintains the balance between both worlds. Giratina has the ability to travel between the Reverse world and our own through Reflective surfaces such as water or creates a portal by using a whirlwind attack in order to travel through to both worlds. This Pokémon is a master of Anti Matter and dead souls are attracted to its realm.

I read the text quickly then turned to Max to see that his eyes were almost bugging out of his head. _**Does that mean what I THINK it means?**_ Max thought to me. He didn't really need an answer but I gave him one anyway.

_**If by that you mean that Guardevior's soul was dragged into the Reverse World when it died and it caused Giratina to start looking for you then yes that's what it means**_ I tilted my head back to look at my trainer and he was so pale that I thought he might faint.

"Max!" I said sternly shaking him a little. "I'm here and I won't let him get you!" I promised. The other humans were staring at me and i huffed pointedly ignoring them as I looked worriedly at my Trainer.

His voice was so low that I had to strain my ears "That means that Giratina is stalking me?" fear was clear in his voice and it broke on the last few words. He started to tremble and though I could not blame him this was far from what I was used to in dealing with my trainer.

I placed my paw on his face and that seemed to give him something to focus on I blushed aware of the other humans watching us but not caring as my trainer closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. As his Aura stabilized he said Aloud. "I'll hold you to that Promise Mist." Then after I hopped down from his lap we both exited the room holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

(Mist)

As we walked out of the room there was a sudden scuffle behind us. As one Max and I turned around to see Carson and Drew stuck in the doorway. I held up my paw to the two of them.

"We need some time OK. You two are welcome to check in later but for now Max and I just need time to think." Beside me Max smirked but didn't add anything, instead he started to lead the way back to our room. On the way there I hardly paid any attention trusting Max to get us there safely. When we rounded the corner where Giratina had first appeared I didn't see the glass on the floor and guessed a Chansey had cleaned it up.

As we passed each reflective surface in the hall I glared at it daring Giratina to show its face again. No such thing occurred. We reached our room without incident and I waited for Max to open the door. He dug out the key and opened the door then as I stepped inside he followed and then he locked the door from the inside.

I moved to the side as Max made his way to the bed. "Hey Mist could you?" He asked looking sheepish. I understood what he wanted and moved once more to help him get his shirt off. Once it was off I folded it and then sat on the bed beside him studying his Aura.

His Aura told me that he was fine if some what shaken. I moved closer to him on the bed and he lifted his burned arm and wrapped it around me. The bandages felt weird on my fur but I didn't say anything. I leaned back against his chest and heard his breath hitch before it returned to its regular rhythm.

I sniffed deeply as I lay against his chest and inhaled the smell of his body. It was pleasant enough yet there was a hint of something that made me want to inhale by this time had laid back on the pillows and was watching me silently. I blushed and looked up at him.

He hesitated for the briefest of moments before his hand came up to frame my muzzle and then closed his eyes as his lips moved towards my muzzle. I leaned towards him as we kissed my tail wagging when our lips met.

The kiss was tender with a hint of question within it. Max nibbled on my bottoms lip asking to be let inside my muzzle and I parted my lips to allow him entrance. His tongue slid inside and touched my own as his hand moved to cup the back of my head.

The kiss lasted several minuets then he released me so we could both catch our breath. Max was panting and though I enjoyed the kiss as well I had to ask. "Why Max?" he wasn't offended by the question but seemed to be thinking over his reply.

"Well you helped me so much after Gardevior passed and back there after we learned about Giratina you stayed with me and promised to protect me. If it wasn't for you I would probably still be out in the wild and would not have bothered to get my arm treated. "

This was said in a rush and as I listened I sat back. I studied his Aura and his heartbeat just to be sure he was telling the truth. Both of them confirmed that he was. he started speaking again and I diverted my attention to listening. "Ever since the first day you let me meditate for you I started to care for you. I know it might be wrong but I don't care. You were there for me when I was going through hell. You're still here now even now that you know I have a Legendary Stalker."

I didn't let him finish I drew him into another kiss. This time I felt his love behind the kiss mixing with my own creating a rich flavor of passion. Max moaned into the kiss as he tilted his head back and I slid my tongue into his taste of his mouth was rich and dark and made me long for more. I kept the kiss going as long as I could but once more i needed to breath.

During our kissing session I felt a hard something in Max's jeans and of course my own responded. The very tip of my member peeked out from my sheath as I panted. "That was amazing Mist" his voice was husky with want when he spoke.

I looked at his nipples and on sudden impulse traced a circle around one with my tongue. He moaned softly again telling me that I had hit the mark. I smiled to myself as my muzzle slipped over his nipple and I slowly started to suck it. he scratched my dreadlocks in appreciation which made me moan in return wagging my tail.

Max leaned away from me slightly "Thank you Mist." I was confused until he spoke again "I trust you Mist but I don't want to rush this. If its OK with you I want to go slow. I think this is far enough for today."

I whined softly but I understood and respected him well enough not to push it. I moved to lay down beside him and snuggled close. He wrapped his arms around me and his breathing deepened as he fell into slumber.

(Giratina)

I growled loudly in disappointment as the window into the outside world shattered. "_**Damn I was so**_** close!** I thought. Then I snickered as I remembered the boy screaming like a girl when he saw me. I decided to see if I could find another window or other reflective surface to spy on him again.

(Max)

I woke up to knocking on the door and frowned. Mist stirred beside me and I shared a soft smile with him before getting up and collecting some clothes to shower. I passed Mist the key. "Think you could keep them busy while I shower?" I asked as I handed it to him. He nodded and I kissed his forehead before moving into the bathroom. "_**The door will be unlocked. If I call for you please come**_ I thought to Mist before closing the door behind me.

As I did so I heard the room door open and voices. I showered quickly and then when I got out I turned to the mirror to see Giratina's face within the frame. I clutched my towel around myself regarding him calmly.

Well OK I was freaking out but I kept my face neutral. I raised my voice so it could clearly be heard throughout the room. "So we meet again Giratina." Evident surprise flashed across his place. My mouth twisted with amusement.

"I'm afraid you won't find so me frightened this time." _**Mist don't you dare let those other Trainers come in here! I need YOU now. Please come.**_

Giratina tilted its head as if wondering at my defiance, It opened it's mouth and a whirlwind flew out turning the surface of the Mirror into a Portal. Small objects like my toothbrush and a bar of soap were drawn into the Portal as it gained size and stuck his head through the opening and the ceiling of the room started to shake.

The bathroom door opened and Mist stood outlined in the doorway. Giratina didn't pay him any mind but instead roared in my face as it pulled more of its body out of the portal. Legs materialized and crushed the sink which caused a fountain of water to shoot up around it.

I meanwhile was thinking about how bad Giratina could use a breath mint. I coughed a bit and scrunched up my face as Giratina fully emerged into what used to be a bathroom. The Other two Trainers had remained out of sight of the door but when Giratina's final roar they ran to see what was going on,

I however didn't care, I jabbed my finger at the Legendary. "Get this through your damn you stalker. Just because you saw the soul of my Gardevior as it died DOES NOT MEAN you own me. You have no damn right to even be near me now."

Then the humor of the moment struck me. I had nothing else on but a towel, yet I was basically yelling at a Legendary Pokémon that controlled anti-matter and could grab me and drag me into another dimension.

I couldn't help it I laughed a little. Mist looked at me like I had lost my mind while the other two trainers reached for their Pokeballs. I slowly backed up and Mist ran to my side putting himself in front of me if Giratina tried something.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning lest these Titans reap Destruction upon the World in which they clash." _**

Source: Michael Haigney, K. Y. (Director). (1999). _Pokémon The Movie 2000: The Power Of One_ [Motion Picture].

(Max)

Giratina was staring us down and then with a burst of speed he lunged at Mist and I. We dove to the side as Giratina's head busted through the wall. Mist landed on his feet while I went flying into the wall directly behind the bathtub and then went crashing down into it seeing stars.

"MAX!" shouted Mist and I shook my head to clear it. I did not have time to warn Mist as Giratina retracted his head from the wall and a Shadow Ball formed in its mouth. Before I could even think of opening my mouth, the attack fired and hit Mist square in the back. It did not do much damage but it did unbalance him and send him crashing into my lap. Two flashes of white caused Giratina to turn around and glare at the new comers.

A Ninjask and a Haunter were floating in the air and Both Carson and Drew were issuing orders to their Pokémon. "Ninjask use Fury Cutter!" "Haunter Use Mean Look"

Giratina somehow dodged the insanely fast attack from Ninjask and Mean Look is rendered ineffective because normal moves do not affect a ghost Pokémon. Giratina used Shadow Claw on Haunter for serious damage then turned on Ninjask to fire another Shadow Ball. Ninjask dodged with a burst of speed as its ability kicked in.

"Haunter use Curse!" Shouted Carson and a pin appeared before Haunter slowly driving into its body causing it to faint while a strange black substance started to cling to Giratina and made it shudder as if afflicted by some strange disease.

Carson returned his fainted partner and smiled grimly as Giratina is affected by the curse causing its stamina to drop a little. That however did not stop it from lunging at Ninjask and catching the pokemon unawares. The startled bug Pokémon used Bug Bite, which Giratina just brushed off as it vanished and then instantly reappeared behind Ninjask ramming it with dark power causing it to smash into the wall.

The bug fell to the ground and Drew returned his partner before reaching for his last Pokeball "GO Shedinja! Use Confuse Ray!"

Surprisingly the move hit and the Legendary Pokémon became confused. It wobbled as if it was drunk and then busted through the wall demolishing the side of the bathtub that was next to Mist and I.

Mist and I hurriedly followed the Legendary outside with Drew on our heels. Giratina fired a shadow ball at a bush making it explode before it shook off its confusion and turned to face us once more. It used Ominous Wind on Shedinja and knocked it out effortlessly

It turned its gaze back on Mist as my partner fired a Shadow Ball of its own, which surprised Giratina enough that it did not dodge and the attack hit. "Yes!" I said pumping my fist in the air. Giratina however was unimpressed and it vanished once more.

"Use your Aura!" I shouted but it was too late because Mist was hit with Shadow Force. "MIST!" I shouted concerned but he waved off my concern. "Use Toxic!" I ordered and Mist shot a column of deadly poison at Giratina.

The attack missed because once more Giratina used Shadow Force to smash into the back of Mist. "Dammit!" I muttered stomping my foot. I should have known that Giratina would dodge. Mist was looking weak and I had no further Pokémon.

Suddenly a voice shouted "Starmie use Water Gun!" a jet of water hit Giratina and wet him but it did not do much damage. The new comer was a red headed girl wearing flame patterned jeans and a blue tank top. While Giratina turned to face the gem Pokémon, I ran to Mist and pulled out a Hyper Potion from my bag to heal him.

Soon after the application, He was back on his feet and ready to continue the battle. However, nothing seemed to be working against Giratina. "_**Mist let's try and lure it back to its own world. It may be the only way to get it away from here.**_"

I ran back to the once destroyed bathroom and pressed my hand over the mirror. The Portal activated and sucked us inside. For a few seconds we were floating in mid-air, as there was no gravity then we started to fall down on a floating platform. Our landing was soft as giant trees randomly sprang up to cushion our fall.

(Giratina)

When my portal reactivated inside the building, I sensed the disturbance however, I just smiled grimly. The star Pokémon simply tackled right through me as I ran back into the building and went back through the portal leaving a trail of destruction in my wake.

My snake like body twisted through the air as I entered my home and I started to poke around for the trainer and his Pokémon. Dense forest covered the ground and as I passed over it, the trees vanished as if they had never existed. Then they sprang up once more into being after a few seconds.

Meanwhile floating islands appeared and disappeared at random, as I moved across the world. Gravity inverted as I flew through the waterfall and burst through to the other side my form changing as the increase in gravity forced me into altered form. I grunted as I settled on the earth and trudged along. I found this form distasteful but it was necessary at times. Like when I visited the outer world or here where the gravity increased.

As I landed, I saw a flash of movement ahead and roared flapping my wings to release my Ominous Wind attack. A Pokémon went flying into the abyss and a person dove after it. "MIST!" under normal circumstances the trainer would have never been able to catch up to his falling companion but, here he managed to do just that before gravity inverted and sling shot them back into the air.

The boy screamed with fright the sound shattering the normal tranquility of my world and making me grate my teeth. Without thinking, I shout out a whirlwind to catch them and so they were thrown into a portal to the outside world.

I grunted in frustration and went after them flapping my wings hurriedly.

(Mist)

Well the good news is that we were out of the Reverse World the bad news is that we have no idea where we are. An island was in front of us and massive whirlpools churned in the ocean surrounding the place. Overhead a few Wingull were in evidence and I swear I saw a Tentacruel go by.

Then a roar sounded from behind us and suddenly it did not matter where we were. I started to pull Max along to the entrance of the cave and we ran blindly into the interior with Giratina on our heels.

Max jerked on my arm when I almost slid over the edge of the cliff not far from the entrance. There was an immense volume of water within this cave and several whirlpools where in motion. Massive waterfalls thundered in the enclosed cavern adding their spray and foam to the mix.

I chanced a look behind us and cursed shoving Max to the right causing him to balance precariously in the very edge of the cliff just between falling over and holding on. However, the explosion from the shadow ball that would have hit him made him lose his precarious balance and he fell down into the pounding waves.

I gave Giratina a look of venom before I dove down after my Trainer. Just before I hit the water, I heard Giratina screaming obscenities at us but then I was underwater and the only thing in my view was the sea floor. I swam upwards and broke the surface floating in place as I gasped for air before looking around for my trainer.

He looked like a drowned rat but if I did not know, better I would say that he had lost his frigging mind! His bandages were gone and he was swimming as hard as he could away from a whirlpool that was getting closer every second.

I swum towards him but not before the whirlpool had him in its grip and sucked him under. I made my way into the swirling vortex as well and found myself a ring above him as we slowly revolved around and around. I swam faster into the swirling mass as an echoing unearthly cry echoed through the chamber.

A great white and blue bird dove into the whirlpool and faded it with a single twitch of its wings. Blue feathers projected from its eyes and along its back, it had ten blue protrusions that were face down. It grabbed Max in its beak and as it started to move, I jumped and grabbed its leg as it headed upwards towards the cliff face.

_**Are you all right?**_ Asked a voice in my head. Max must have heard it to because he ceased his struggles to break free. **_Yes, we are now. If I may ask, who are you? My name is Mist and you are holding my trainer in your_**_** beak**_**.**

The Pokémon did not reply to my question just yet it seemed to be having a private conversation with Max and its old voice filled with wisdom glittered on the very edge of my mind as they talked. However, Giratina's presence _demanded_ attention as a Shadow Ball came out of thin air and made its way towards us.

The bird swerved and I almost lost my grip as we dodged the attack. Then without much warning, it kicked me off and dropped Max on the ground behind a cliff face before rounding to face Giratina. Max however had other ideas and was cursing up a blue streak as he had hit his burned arm during the fall.

I finally managed to make it to his side and I looked him over. With all due respect, Humans were just not a durable as Pokémon. However, it seemed like someone forgot to give Max that particular memo. Despite being almost drowned and then slammed into the ground from 2 feet up, he looked like a little kid that had rolled around in the dirt.

His breathing perhaps a tad bit heavier than it should be but overall he was ok. I glanced down at my self and saw a few scratches and cuts but nothing serious. In fact, by comparison you would almost think Max was the Pokémon and not I.

Meanwhile overhead the bird fired a beam from its mouth while Giratina vanished by using Shadow Force. The cave began to shake with the force of the repercussions and three shiny spheres clattered to the ground from an unseen place.

The outside of the first one was clear with fire burning at its heart. The second was clear as well with a blizzard at its center. The last one had a thunderstorm at its heart. These spheres rose into the air and moved at a blur outside the cave before red, blue, and yellow light erupted from outside the cave blinding in its intensity and the cries of three more birds could be heard and as one the white bird and Giratina were outside the cave.

I tugged Max to his feet and ran outside with him as the cave was trembling violently and several rocks were falling from the ceiling. Once outside the two of us just watched as our jaws dropped. Elemental hell was being unleashed upon Giratina as each bird fired off its own personal element at the anti-matter Pokémon.

Now considering the amount of attacks, that Giratina had just plain out dodged I hardly expected him to be cowed by elemental attacks. He was a dragon Pokémon after all he should be able to brush off such attacks with ease. So apparently fire plus ice plus lightning plus wind equaled something with a big enough punch to topple a dragon. Even Giratina's Ghost half did not seem to be doing it any favors.

It was crying out in what I would assume was pain as it writhed in the vortex. I managed to hike up my jaw by now and more than once Max and I had to dodge a stream of power that bled off from the main attack. The birds made no sign of stopping and for me that was fine. I was content to watch.

Finally, Giratina had enough and it vanished back to the Reverse World to figuratively lick its wounds. Now all four birds turned to face us and we both took a step back.

**_I am Lugia and my companions are Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. How did you get here? Who was chasing you?_**

**Giratina dragged us into its realm from Sinnoh. I take it that this ****_IS NOT_** **Sinnoh. Where are we?**

**You are in Johto at the Whirlpool Islands. Do you have transport back to the mainland?**

**Nope. ** The whole conversation was between Max, Lugia, and my head bounced back and forth between the two of them like I was watching a tennis match.

Lugia gave a giant sigh then he landed and offered his back to us. **Hop on I will take you as far as the shore then you are on your own. **Max nodded and once he got on he helped me up behind him and I hugged his waist as Lugia took off. Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno nodded to Lugia then they too departed.

Lugia turned towards a distant shore where a lighthouse shone in the sunlight. The waves far below us lent a peaceful atmosphere to our trip and our winged companion stayed silent as he flew us towards the shore.

About a foot from the dock of the town, Lugia stopped and both Max and I dove off the side of our ride and started to swim to the docks. Max made it to the ladder before I did and many workers were looking down at us from the dock shock written on their faces.

I smiled and rolled my eyes as Max climbed up from the water and I got a nice view from below as I followed him. Both of us were tired, wet, and wary, If not for the noise we would have collapsed on the dock right there. Instead, we hobbled into town and visibly winced from every loud sound from giggling children to frightened shrieks.

At the door of the Pokémon Center, a crowd had gathered and was blocking the way inside. It seemed like some sort of riot was taking place. Nurse Joy herself was at the back of the crowd. "What happened?" Max asked, "Team Rocket broke into the Center where we store pokemon and is trying to steal the Pokémon there.

Then why isn't anyone trying to stop them?" he asked pointedly. I meanwhile was considering blasting the crowd away from the door just so I could get to bed. However, the crowd suddenly parted as what appeared to be a Pokémon Ranger stood in front of the door.

The ranger entered the Center by himself and I took advantage of the gap to grab Max's hand and pull him along behind the Ranger to the Center. We managed to make it before an electric blast shorted out the door's electric motor

That swept all thoughts of sleep from my mind and a chubby looking Pokémon with black stripes across its bod and two antennas on its head looked pleased with itself. Behind it was a Person wearing a white uniform with an R across the chest.

"Electabuzz use Thunderbolt on those two rats!" I was unable to move and could only look as the electric beam approached and zapped me into black oblivion.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

(Max)

I gritted my teeth and soon enough the attack faded. I looked over to see Mist out could and Electabuzz was already charging another Thunderbolt. My heart seized within my chest as I looked at Mist and I dove over top of him taking the electric attack that was intended for my partner. I tapped out with that final attack and saw nothing but black.

(Pokémon Ranger Razor)

"Go Gligar! Use Sandstorm!" an immense wave of sand manifested from thin air and beat throughout the Pokémon Center immobilizing the Team Rocket Members as they tried to escape. "Good job now use Earthquake!" This moved almost instantly knocked out all the Team Rocket Electric types while the humans and I fell to the floor but the force of the attack. I unlike them however was used to the effect and got up quickly. Apparently, Team Rocket was fed up because the 3-team members took off running after returning their injured Pokémon.

When I reached the Lobby of the Pokémon Center, I saw a boy on top of a Lucario and both of them were passed out. I checked the boy's pulse as I rolled him off the Lucario and though it was weak, it was there. The Lucario had a strong pulse and I sighed with relief.

I headed outside "Nurse Joy there are two people inside that need medical attention. Team Rocket cleared out."

Nurse Joy and her Chansey helpers moved into the Center and within the hour both the boy and the Lucario were stable. Everything in the city returned to normal and I went down the road to Route 39 on the way to Ecruteak City.

(Mist)

There was something soft and silky underneath me when I finally regained consciousness. I groaned and tried to sit up only to find a hand on my chest gently push me back down. I opened my eyes expecting to see Max instead, it was a Chansey.

"Lucario Car? Cario?" [Where Am I? Where is Max?] I queried in a slight panic. "Chansey Chan Chan!" [If you mean the human that was admitted with your He is in the next room over.]

Lu car io Lu car! [Is he OK? Is he hurt?] Chansey shook her head no. Cha nsey Chansey Chan sey Chanse [He is fine. Both of you show signs of extreme exhaustion what have you been doing?]

While Chansey and I had talked, Nurse Joy made her way into the room and had checked several machines. She was patiently waiting for me and Chansey to finish speaking before she said

"Lucario are not often seen around Johto. From your Trainers gear I would say that both of you come from Sinnoh. How on earth did you get here?"

I found myself wondering how much I could safely tell her without freaking her out. Then I thought _**to hell with it**__._

"Your correct Max and I do come from Sinnoh. We just had our fourth badge when tragedy struck and the second member of our team died. Her soul passed into the Reverse World before it faded and Giratina must have noticed because it started to stalk us. Giratina is one of the Creation Trio along with Palkia and Dialga. It controls anti-matter and is the Master of the Reverse World. The Reverse World is parallel to our own world and should anything happen in the Reverse World its effects are felt here as well."

I took a breath and Chansey must have sensed my throat was getting dry because she left and then came back with a glass of water. She offered it to me and I smiled in thanks before taking a drink and beginning again.

"Max and I had been in Maniac Tunnel when he went to collect some firewood and sustained a burn on his arm from a Houndour. It needed medical attention so I convinced him to head back to Veilstone City to get help. On the way to the City, we faced a Charizard and after the battle made it to town without incident. Max got treated and then we battled a Gible."

I paused hearing movement from the next room and evidently, Nurse Joy heard it as well because she rushed out. I meanwhile finished the glass of water and leaned back against the pillow closing my eyes.

I searched out my mental link to my trainer to find him dreaming once more. Except this time, the dream was on a far more pleasing topic. We wear having a picnic out in the wildflower fields of Flamora Town. I started to recognize the memory as the dream progressed. I almost confessed this time my affections to Max.

I closed myself off from our link and began to meditate my Aura coming to life against my skin as I concentrated. During my meditations, various shapes sprang out of my Aura field and faded at will. My Aura seeped into my body and started to heal me searching out every point of injury and restoring it to its former uninjured state.

When I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock, I saw that hours had passed while I meditated and my stomach rumbled reminding me that I needed to eat. A slight cough from the door made me glance towards it and a grin split my muzzle.

"Hey Mist. I watched you meditate for a bit, I hope you don't mind." said Max. He is dressed in clean clothes and his formerly burnt arm while still a little red looking was no longer covered in bandages.

"You're looking better." I said as he reclined against the door frame. "So are you." he said back smirking. A very low aroused growl came from my throat and I brought a paw to my muzzle blushing bright red.

Max through back his head and laughed. "Sorry Mist I didn't think..." he let his voice trail off while his eyes danced in amusement. I shook my head to clear it. **_I am sorry; it is just that you clean up so well_**. _**I missed you.**_

Max nodded his head and then walked into the room and took a chair from the side of the wall and twisting it so the back was facing me as he sat down. "_**I got us a room and I moved our stuff into it already. I would like to just relax with you for tonight.**_"

Nurse Joy entered and then dismissed me saying I was completely healthy.

I jumped off the bed, moved to Max's side, and took one of his hands in my paw. He gave me a smile then looked to the nurse. "Is there a Market in this City?" Nurse Joy nodded and we made our exit.

Instead of heading, back to our room as I expected Max headed out into the city itself. The setting sun framed the familiar blue building and the sharp tang of salt carried from the ocean breeze filled the air.

Max headed into the store and stopped by the selection of Pokeballs. He read the little cards underneath them describing their capabilities and he took a pack of 7 Net Balls as well as 2 Dusk Balls and 4 Great Balls. I raised my eyebrows but did not comment as he added PokeChow and potions to the mid. However, I did wrinkle my muzzle when he got the Revives and Max Potions.

The cashier packed away the items in a temporary bag and Max slung it across his back before we departed the store. He kept one of the Great Balls in his hand as we made our way out of town into the tall grass around Route 39.

His intentions were obvious and I prepared myself to fight if we ran into any Pokémon.

A Noctowl swooped down from a nearby tree and plowed into me using Peck. I grunted as the force made me slide back a few feet and kicked up dust behind me. **Use Shadow Ball **I started to charge up my attack and when it fully formed, I started to run Towards Noctowl intending to get in close enough to fire off my attack without missing. However, Noctowl sensing my intentions flew up high and put the setting sun at its back blinding me.

Still I closed my eyes and breathed once to calm myself before reopening my eyes to see with my aura view. Noctowl was now visible again and I fired off my attack without hesitation. However, it did not work because when Notctowl emerged from the attack it did not have a single scratch.

Max consulted his Pokedex while Noctowl swooped down at me once more. "Damn I don't have any data on it! Use Toxic when it gets in close" I rolled to the side when Noctowl dive-bombed me and I straightened up and waited for its next move readying the toxic attack. It dived at me shrieking like a giant raptor.

This time Noctowl was hit in the face from the attack and crashed into the ground as the poison took hold. The bird shuddered and managed to get back on its feet but I knew that the poison in its veins would be deadly. I glanced pointedly at Max and he nodded.

Max Threw the Great Ball, it hit Noctowl, and then it stayed there twitching on the ground. Then it was still and Max picked it up. "Let's hurry back to the Pokémon Center. I have a few Full Heals in my Bag."

Therefore, within a few minutes, we were in Max's room and he had healed the Noctowl of its poison. It glared at him after it was healed and he held up his hands in surrender. Noctowl cuffed him with its wing before angrily pecking at its Pokeball and vanishing.

"Hope he gets over it." I said and Max nodded rubbing where he was hit. "Well we did poison him. So he had good reason."

I frowned but conceded the point. Max took his bag off the bed and Moved Noctowl's Pokeball to his belt before unclipping that and pulling it off. I kept watching as he unzipped and kicked off his pants showing off his blue boxers beneath and blushed when he took off his shirt before diving into the water-bed and making it jiggle and slosh.

I laughed and crawled over to him smiling. He watched me a soft smile across his face as I ran my paws over his chest the bare skin feeling wonderful underneath my paws. Max grabbed my paws and moaned so softly I almost did not hear it.

I murred at him and he let go of my paws blushing. I lowered my muzzle to his mouth and gently invaded it and he brought his hands up to the back of my head rubbing my dread locks making me moan into the kiss.

We broke apart quickly when we heard movement from outside the door. A knock sounded and I growled in irritation as we got up and I gave Max his shirt then while he was pulling it on I went to the door and said "Who is it?


	5. Chapter 5

(Max)

"It's Nurse Joy. How are you two?" Nurse joy replied. I sighed once I had my shirt on and reached for my jeans. "We are doing well. Is anything wrong?" "Nothing is wrong. I wanted you to know that if you traveled up the road to Ecruteak City and then to Goldenrod City you can catch the Magnet Train to Sinnoh."

"Thanks for the information." I called before turning to Mist. **_Let's go home_**. I grabbed the rest of my things and then applied the ointment to my arm once more. I glanced over at Mist and shared a smile with him before we left the room and I dropped the keys off at the desk.

The Pokémon Center had a nice feel to it but I wasn't really paying attention to the details. I had taken out my Poketech and scanned a map on the wall. The device beeped and seemed to be recalibrating itself before my location was shown on the map I had just scanned as a glowing red dot.

I held out my hand for Mist and together we walked outside. _**What are you thinking about Max?**_He asked as we turned down the road heading out of town. **_That I wish we would stop being interrupted every time we are together._** We appeared to be on some type of farm road and a cow like looking Pokémon would stare at us as we walked by.

I decided to let out Noctowl and hoped it wasn't still mad at me. I reached for The Great Ball and released her. Once she had formed she looked at me curiously. "I figured you might want a chance to stretch your wings." I said in way of explanation. She hooted at me and then took off to the sky but she did stay in sight.

I looked to Mist. **_Could you talk to her for me? See if she is still mad?" _**He nodded and the two began a rapid exchange in Pokespeak.

Lu car Lu! [Hey my name is Mist] Noc towl Noc [That's nice.] Car io Lu [Are you feeling better?] She suddenly turned around and dove at Mist. I stood back and watched quietly. Mist dove to the ground as she just missed and then she tried a confusion attack on him. "Hey Enough of that!" She flew to me and started rapidly pecking my head with her beak.

I tried to wave her off with my hands but to no avail. Mist fired an Aura Sphere at her when he recovered and she fell to the ground. Panting I grabbed her great ball and threw it at her as she tried to move. Once she was safely caught I turned the ball around and hit the blue button on the back causing a beam of red light to shoot from the ball and she emerged free.

"Get out of here!" I shouted and pointed. She used Confusion again and I got slammed against a fence post before she flew off. I came off the ground holding the back of my head. "Ow ow ow!" I said wincing in pain as liquid fire raced across the back of my skull.

Mist ran forward with concern on his face. "**_Max are you OK?_**" I shakily got to my feet and he rushed to support me making sure I didn't fall again. **_"I'll be OK. How are you Mist? That attack hit pretty hard."_**

Mist nodded while the cow behind us appeared to be laughing. Mist looked like he was about to say something but I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. **_Let them laugh I imagined it looked pretty funny. Let's get out of here before something else decides to attack us._ **

We followed the farm road until it started to turn to a paved path and took a break beside a row of bushes. It was midday by now and the sun was at its zenith. The heat wasn't too bad and there was a nice breeze. Mist sat down beside me with his feet pointed towards the road and resting his weight on his fore paws. I lifted one of his legs over to me and he looked at me quizzically before begging to murr as I started massaging his feet.

"**_Oh Max that feels amazing_**" I smiled and kept at it enjoying the sounds of pleasure that I heard. Then the bush behind us rustled a bit. He jumped back to see what looked to be a raccoon looking at us. Sentret Sen? I looked to Mist and he translated.

**_What are you doing here?_ **I nodded and gave him my response which he translated back. Cario Lu [We were just resting. We mean you no harm] The Pokémon puffed up and stood to its full height like it didn't believe us. It pointed towards the road and getting the unspoken hint we went on our way.

Mist was muttering something but I wasn't paying full attention. The scenery was getting nicer until in the distance two towers could be seen. One looked like it had been horribly burned and the other seemed to be shining like it was on fire in the sun.

I shielded my eyes with my hand to block the glare as we continued forward. Mist tugged on my pants leg and I looked down at him. **_Can we eat?_ **He asked and my stomach rumbled just then making him laugh in response.

We moved to the side and used a few flat boulders there to set up our meal. I pulled out two sandwiches and gave one to Mist and then dug through my bag looking for something. "I swore I packed some water." I said aloud as I moved the contents of my bag around. I found it on the bottom of the bag near my berry case. I set them both aside for a moment and packed everything back into the bag.

I went to reach for the berry case and instead felt the dirt of the path. I glanced up hurriedly to see that Mist had grabbed it and I smiled in relief. He unzipped the case and chose a Cheri Berry before zipping it back up and tossing it to me.

I caught it and checked on the amount we had left. I made a mental note to try and collect more soon then put it away and bit into my own sandwich. The ham and cheese was lukewarm and the condiments didn't taste that good on my tongue but I gritted my teeth and swallowed eating hurriedly while trying not to taste it.

When I finished I inhaled my water bottle making a face. Across from me Mist seemed to be having a similar problem. From behind him I saw another trainer heading up the road and as she approached she stopped she had silver hair and her dark purple eyes made me feel like I was drowning.

"Hello. What brings you this way?" I shook my head to clear it and said "We are headed back to Sinnoh. We just finished our lunch. I'm Max and this is Mist."

"I'm Riley. Care for a Pokémon Battle?" I stood up and said "Sure I'm game." She walked backwards until there was at least ten feet between us and Mist moved in front of me and stopped as we waited to see her Pokémon.

"Go Slowbro!" she shouted throwing a Pokeball. It landed and a pink Pokemon with a vacant looking stare appeared. It appeared to have some type of shell on its tail and the eyes there glared fiercely at us.

"Amnesia" she shouted and Slowbro still stared at us. I looked at Mist and he glanced back at me. "Use Aura Sphere!" Mist nodded and made the sphere in his palm running forward.

"Jump!" Slowbro jumped at the last second and Mist unable to stop himself in time went underneath him. The aura sphere went flying past Riley and exploded a few feet behind her. She screamed then shouted. "Headbutt!"

Mist ate dirt as Slowbro slammed into him. He skidded forward a few feet and then got up looking a bit winded. Before he could move he was hit with another confusion attack and slammed back towards me.

He got up growling and formed two aura spheres in his paws but he seemed to be trembling from the exertion. _**I beleive in you Mist**_ He smiled and then turned his attention to his opponent.

"Use Disable!" the move did work and Mist's Aura spheres fizzed out. _**Use Close Combat. Let them come to us first thought.**_ Mist nodded and soon enough "Use Headbutt again!"

Slowbro ran forward with its head down ready to ram Mist. I waited until it was a step away. "NOW!" I shouted and Mist jumped over the charge and then rushed up behind it rapidly kicking and punching its back using its own momentum against it.

It fell to the ground and seemed to be struggling to get up. " Force Palm!" Mist obeyed and his attack slammed Slowbro deeper into the dirt where it stopped moving. "Oh no Slowbro!" She returned her Pokemon and then grabbed another ball.

"You got lucky! Go Wobbuffett!" A blue blob with a black tail emerged from the Pokeball and stared at us. "Force Palm!" I shouted. "Counter!" Riley shouted and Mist flew backwards into my chest and we flew into the stones that we were at a few minuets before. I lost conciousness but I did feel Mist move off of me before I did.

(Mist)

I hurridley checked over my trainer and saw that he was only knocked out. I sighed with regret and then turned back to the battle. **_I can't use a physical move. So what happens when I use a special one?_**I moved back towards the battle field and used toxic attack. "Safeguard!" and it was covered in a green veil that blocked the thick poison.

I tried forming an Aura sphere again and this time it worked. I Formed a Second one and fired them both off before Riley said "Magic Coat" I barley managed to Stop them as they came rocketing back at double their initial strength.

I was pushed backwards towards my trainer before slamming both spheres into one giant one and with my last reserves of energy shooting it forward once more. Wobbeffet's magic coat had faded now and before his trainer could even open her mouth to issue another order he was blasted past her and she barley dodged, A large cloud of debris rose from the spot of impact and she ran to check on her partner as I turned and slowly made my way to Max sweat dripping from every pore of my body.

I felt like collapsing myself but I forced myself to keep moving towards Max. I made it to his side and grabbed his hand before collapsing against him.

(Riley)

I ran to Wobboffett to see that he was also knocked out. I glanced back at the Lucario and his trainer and saw them both out cold. I winced. _**"That wasn't supposed to happen.** _I thought to myself before returning Wobboffett and I sat beside them on the path waiting for them to wake up as I munched on a salad I had bought a few days ago.

When I finished I noticed that Max had started to stir. With a groan he sat up and winced visibly holding his head for several minuets before looking down at his partner and gently holding him in his arms. "Here." I handed over some cash since he won the match. He glanced up and then it must have clicked as he nodded and pocketed it.

"Lets get you to Ecruteak." I said and helped him up after packing away the remains of my meal.


	6. Chapter 6

(Riley)

Once we made it to the city Max seemed to be keen on supporting his own weight. His Pokemon was in his arms as he walked. I lead them both to the Pokemon Center.

Once inside after arranging our rooms I passed him my contact info. He stared at it blankly for a few minuets before shaking himself and saying "Thanks for your help Riley." He sent his information to me and I programmed it in.

Once that was done I put both of my pokeball's in the rejuvanator and then headed to my own room for a hot shower to wash the trail dust from my tired body.

(Max)

I was to exhausted to even bother to undress. I made sure though that Mist was on the bed and I arranged my own bedding on the couch. It wasn't the softest surface but Mist had been through alot more then I had lately so I figured he deserved the bed.

I dearly wanted to cuddle up with my Pokemon friend but with Riley next door it didn't seem to be a good idea.I gazed blearily at the door one last time to make sure it was locked before my head hit the pillow and I was out for good.

(Mist)

I woke up on something soft. My body felt better and I wasn't hurting. I took a appreciative sniff of the air with my eyes still closed and smelled my trainer not to far away. I shook myself as I got up and looked for him.

When I saw him on the couch in his sleeping bag I realized he had given me the bed and taken the less comfortable one for himself. I was grateful but I wish he was in the bed with me. Then there was a knock on the door and he jerked awake like a Pikachu had shocked him.

"Uggg who is it?" he called out rubbing his hands over his eyes and letting out a tremendous yawn. "It's me Riley. I brought coffee, judging by that yawn you need some." Max sighed and looked down at himself then shrugged before opening the door for Riley and accepting the drinks she passed him.

He headed to the small table in the middle of the room and put them down. "You have a bad bedhead." Riley said smirking at him. Max didn't seem to hear as he was to busy inhaling his coffee. I noticed one of to the side and asked _**May I try some?**_

Max glanced up and nodded his assent getting a straw for the cup and then sliding it over to me. I carefully held the drink in my paws as I took my first sip and made a face. _**It's very**_** bitter** Max laughed and poured some sugar and creamer into my cup. _**Try That.**_ He sent back and I took a second sip.

It tasted better this time and with every sip I felt my energy level rising. _**Thanks that is much**_** better** He smiled at me then said "Thanks for bringing over the coffee and for the company Riley." She nodded "Where you headed?" she asked. "To goldenrod city to catch the magnet train to Sinnoh." She nodded and after several minuets asked. "Mind if I travel with you to Goldenrod City?" Max shook his head. "I don't mind. I don't know my way around these parts." Riley grinned and after saying a wink she stood up and left.

Max walked over to the door and locked it. Then he turned to me with a concerned look in his eyes. "How are you feeling Mist?" he asked me "I'm alright. What about you?" He shrugged. "My back is aching pretty bad."

I nodded and patted the bed indicating for him to lay down. He did so laying on his stomach and I moved to sit on his lower back. I began to slowly massage his back using my paws and little spikes of aura to stimulate the nerves as I continued.

Underneath me Max mad sounds of enjoyment and I smiled continuing until I finished. I moved to his side and slipped an arm around him. He turned his head to look at me and smiled before giving me a quick kiss of thanks.

I blushed and then wagged my tail. "Thank you Mist" he breathed before sitting up and stretching. "I guess we had better find something to eat. Would you be up to helping me catch another Pokemon?" He asked.

I nodded. _**Of Course. What did you have in mind?**_ _**I don't really know. But I've been thinking that Giritina seems to be pretty lonely the only reason he showed up in the first place was because he saw Guardevior.**_ I frowned and then nodded. _**Yes that's true he does seem to be quite lonely. Perhaps we should talk to him the next time we see him.**_

Then as if on cue both of our stomachs rumbled causing us both to crack up. After we managed to catch our breathe we headed out into Ecruteak city to find a place to eat. I didn't see Riley as we left and for that I was grateful. It wasn't that I didn't like her but I had gotten used to the quite time me and my Trainer had.

About an hour later after filling our bellies Me and Max found ourselves just underneath the trees that led to Ecruteak. "Mist Do you think I should try to catch Giritina after we see him again?" Max asked me as he stared into the sky. "_**I Think we should ask Giritina himself before hand. As you saw we stood no chance against his fighting abilities**_." I replied

Max nodded. "It's his choice to make." He agreed getting up and dusting himself off.

(Max)

The next morning after eating breakfast I waited in the Lobby for Riley. When she emerged from her room and collected her Pokemon she turned to smile at me. I grinned back and then jerked my head towards the door. She nodded and held up a finger as she passed the room key to Nurse Joy and then joined me as I headed outside.

Mist had asked to be put in his ball for awhile and I nodded. "Here you go Mist." I said holding his ball out to him. He touched the center and was gone in a flash of light. Then the ball shrunk down to size as I clipped it back to my belt. "Hope your OK my friend." I whispered softly before turning my attention to Riley.

"So How long is the trek to Goldenrod?" I asked to make conversation. "About two days, I was wondering though on how you got here?" She looked at me as she spoke and I found myself wondering if I could trust her.

"Well in most part because of Giritina." I began. "Who is that?" "The master of anti-matter and the Reverse world. He can travel between the two using any reflective surface." I took a second to breathe before continuing. "He found me because to save my life my Guardievor created a black hole in front of me and in her weakened state she died. Her soul was dragged to the reverse world and she must have said my name one last time before her soul faded."

"Giritina surfaced twice after that. The first time in a mirror at the Pokemon Center and the second time the bathroom sink. We tricked him back to his world and then he opened another portal and we found ourselves here. Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno attacked Giritina upon his reemergence and then Lugia dropped us of at the shore close to Olivine City."

During my narrative we had started down the path to Goldenrod City as The sun reached it's Zenith. I opened my bag and tugged out two bottles of water and offered one to Riley. She accepted it with a smile and then after taking a sip from mine and capping it again I continued. "I haven't seen Giritina since then. If I do see him again me and Mist decided to talk to him and see what happens."

(Giratina)

A whisper of conversation reached my ears from the outside world. I was finally healed from my last encounter and what I heard made me take notice. "Decided to talk to him and see what happens" There was a lot more empathy in the voice this time around.

It wasn't hard to figure out who was talking either. I decided I would grant him his chance to talk to me soon. _**It would be nice to see him again. It gets very lonely here in the darkness.**_

(Max)

We walked for most of the day taking little breaks to rest out feet and just enjoy the scenery. That night we slept by a brook and I let Mist out of his ball. He was disoriented at first but regained his calm when he saw me. _**What's up?**_ He asked moving to my side in the tent.

_**I missed you today. I wanted to spend some time with you**_** tonight.** I said smiling softly. He joined me in my sleeping bag without further comment and snuggled close. I held him carefully and drifted off to sleep.

When we woke up in the morning Riley already had her tent packed so I rushed to put my own stuff away. She didn't comment on our lateness just watched us as we finished. She started walking again and I mutely followed her yawning wide.

"One more day and we will be there. It has been nice traveling with you." I smiled softly at her words. "Yeah I agree. Before I leave for good I think I would like to battle you again. " "Is the Lucario the only Pokemon you have?" she asked.

"At present yes. I'm hoping to add another one to the group soon." I said before reaching down to hold Mist's paw. He blushed but didn't make any effort to move away from me. Riley had been watching the exchange and she asked "Are you...forgive me I must be imagining things." She shook her head and kept her eyes forward after that.

We walked unti about midday then we stopped in a clearing to eat. She fed both of her pokemon and I shared some trail mix with Mist. Once we finished she said "Can I send you my contact details?" "Um I don't know how well it would work considering we have different gear I don't know if it my poketech is compatible with your stuff."

She nodded and initiated the data transfer on her end while I watched my poketech. It beeped and said "Foreign signal detected... Analyzing" Soon after a progress bar was shown and when it filled the poketech said. "Trainer contact details registered."

Riley looked satisfied and I grinned "Well that was easy," I said and she luaghed before we began our journey again. When the edges of Goldenrod City came into view we cherred and began to run for the city.

Once there we hurriedly found the Pokemon Center and after a nice shower with Mist I collapsed into our bed and was soon out cold.

**The Next Morning **

(Mist)

I woke up to something on my face. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Max's hand. I swatted at it and he grinned at me. "Morning Mist." he said sitting back. "Ready to go home?" he asked me softly. I nodded and sat up before saying _**What if we meet Giritina on the way? **__ "_Then we will deal with that when it comes. Mist I want to talk to him alone. If things get hairy I'll release you from your pokeball. _**BUT you could be hurt!"**_ I sent with reproach.

"Mist do you trust me?" I nodded mutely. "Then trust me when I say that I have a better chance of talking to Giritina when its just me there. I suspect we will be taken into the reverse world and that will give us the privacy we need."

"_**But Max you can't be sure."**_ "I am sure Mist. I know my limits." as we spoke he drew close to me and kissed me passionately. "I promise you Mist that it will work out OK." Then before I could blink I was in my ball.

I sighed inwardly and decided to hope for the best.

(Max)

I sighed heavily when I returned Mist to his Pokeball and then decided to change into something more suitable for the impeding journey back home. I kept in mind the fact that I could possible be meeting the god of anti-matter so I chose a dark blue shirt with matching pants and both were covered in cherry blossom prints.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair before slipping on some deodorant and heading out of my room. I waved to Riley in the hall and then dropped my key on the counter and then when Riley cuaght up we headed to the magnet train station.

"I hope you have a safe journey Max. She said then she said " Oh wait we need to battle before you go. I smiled and nodded. She moved back a few feet and a ring of spectators formed around us.

Riley threw her first Pokeball and Wobbeffet emerged. "this time its a one on one battle Max." she called and I nodded and released Mist.

"Use Aura Sphere Mist!" "Magic Coat!" I groaned but Mist smirked and he said **_We did this before. She knows I can block the rebound._** Actions suited his words and MIst effortlessly caught the rebounding aura sphere which was now 2 times as powerful. He threw it back once more to the point the match was reduced to nothing more then a game of Pong.

Finally about the seventh time that the aura sphere rebounded Mist could barley hold it and when he threw it one last time it proved to much for the magic coat and Wobbeffet got blasted back so fast that Riley barley had a chance to dodge only an elaborate flip stopped her from getting hit with her unconscious Pokemon.

I ran over "That was a close call are you alright?" She panted heavily and nodded before going to get her Pokemon. "That was a good match. Next time your in Jhoto look me up ok?" she said and I nodded watching her go as she left for the Pokemon Center to heal her partner.

Then Mist and I went to the magnet train station. I carried him there as I felt his body shaking with exhaustion. I returned him to his pokeball to rest before purchasing the tickets and I looked over the departing trains noticing one of the tunnels was beginning to show a familiar reflection. I waved to the reflection and approached the platform close to the train where giritiana's reflection was.

"Long time no see. Rather then have you emerge here on the platform could you open the portal and have us speak in your world?" I asked softly and I swear I saw Giritina nod before creating the portal. I stepped into the reverse world on thankfully solid ground and the portal closed behind me.

The legendary pokemon was floating a little below me so we could be on eye level me and so I sat indian style and made myself comfortable before saying "Thank you for bringing me here. I want to apologize for reacting in fear the first time you appeared and attacking you the second time."

The legendary's mental voice was so faint I almost didn't hear it. "_** I Forgive you. I do apologize for frightening you. What made you decide to talk to me this**_** time? **"Your loneliness must be pretty bad. being here all alone with no on to talk to or to call your friend."

He waited patiently as if he knew there was more to my explanation. I sighed and decided that honestly was the best policy. "I know how that feels having been secretly gay all my life. I have always had to hide in the closet and if it wasn't for my two pokemon companions I would have never had any friends."

"My two pokemon were my dearest friends and when I lost guadevior something just seemed to break in me. MIst... I began to show affection for him and he helped me heal. So I know the pain of loneliness and isolation. I can offer you a permanent home if you wish to take it Giritina. You can join my team and we can travel sinnoh and the land together. You won't be lonely any longer."

During my talk the legendary had listened patiently and now if I didn't know better I swear I saw it was crying silently. Though if it was tears of happiness or sadness I don't know. _**It would be my pleasure to join your team.**_

I held up a single greatball and offered it to the legendary. He tapped it with his nose and in a flash of light was gone. The ball wobbled three times then became still. I quickly released Giritina as the land mass I was on became unstable and vanished.

I screamed like a girl and giritina dove after me and managed to catch me on his back before creating another portal and together we emerged into the center of the station. Many screams were sounded at our emergence and the security guards drew their guns as the massive legendary roared in defiance. I hastily got off of his back and shouted "It's Ok he doesn't mean you any harm!"

The officers chambered a round and several flashes of light faded to reveal various pokemon all with their attentions on us. I mentally cursed and then said "Sorry Giritina but seems you need to be back in the ball." He nodded and I returned him with a huff.

"You people are such...grrrrrrrrrr!" I broke off growling in annoyance before quickly getting onto the sinnoh train and waiting for it depart silently fuming. Mist's Pokeball opened during my mental rant and his soothing touch brought my thoughts to a screeching halt. We were alone in the carriage Just Must and I and I was looking forward to our privacy as I drew him into a kiss.


End file.
